Your Heart on the Line
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: Romano and Spain have a particularly bad breakup. Spain comes back for revenge over nothing. No smut, but M for violence and language and I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Brotherly fluff and angst. Past SpaMano, I'm sorry about Spain's attitude! Don't hurt me!**

**I don't own Hetalia. This goes for my other fanfics as well... duh.**

* * *

Romano tossed and turned in his bed, his dreams filled with his most horrible memories. He darted up in his bed, crying.

"_Fratello_? Ve~ Are you ok? You've been moving in your bed, I could hear you. Are you crying? What's wrong?" Feliciano bombarded his brother with questions.

Romano turned to Feliciano nodding. "Yeah, I guess I am crying, idiota. Now stop asking me so many stupid questions."

Feliciano got out of his own bed and sat on Romano's. He leaned over and hugged him. For once, Romano accepted the brotherly affection and sobbed into his brother's arms. When Romano finally stopped crying, Feliciano asked him. "Is this about…Spain?" Romano nodded.

"I was dreaming of when he would come home half-dead, or when we would fight, all of the bad memories we had." Romano sniffled. "I really can't think of the good ones."

Feliciano tried comfort his fratello. "You'll be able to in time, you're hurting. Ve~"

Romano stared at his brother. "How would you know?" He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and remembered. "Oh. Right."

Romano saw in time that Feliciano was right. Each day, he would do something that reminded him of something he and Spain did. One day he was making dinner, and he accidentally started to get out the ingredients of Paella, Spain's favorite food. He sighed and put back the food and took out pasta and tomatoes.

Romano heard Feliciano and Germany giggling and talking. Well, Germany was talking and Feliciano was giggling. Romano had always hated when they would do this, sit on the couch and 'snuggle' or feed each other, but now he was jealous. He wanted Spain to hold him and call him 'Tesoro' or 'Mi tomate' again, but the only thing Spain gave him now was icy stares and harsh words. Romano wasn't even sure what he had done to make Spain angry. He didn't care though, Spain wouldn't provoke him and he would stay away from Spain. Well, that's what happened until one day.

Romano was walking around Rome when he saw the 'Bad Touch Trio'. He tried to walk in an alley, but they followed him.

"Hola, Tesoro. How are you?" Spain said with a glare that could cut through even the strongest soul.

Romano tried to hide the waver in his voice. "Good. I haven't seen you around Rome lately."

Prussia spoke next. "Kesese! Stop hiding it Romano, you're devastated over the loss of Spain. Well, he's a better man now; he doesn't have an Italian whore hanging all over him now."

Romano flinched at the word 'whore'. He had never cheated on Spain! "Not really, if I had known he could be this mean and vicious, I would have broken it off sooner." He was suddenly glad he had forgotten his engagement ring that Spain had given him before they broke up. He still wore it around, just as he still hung to the fragile hope that Spain might come back to him.

That hope was shattered in the next few minutes.

France started on him next. "Now that you're single, you might let me… see your bedroom, _non_?" he whispered huskily while sticking his hand down the back of Romano's pants, grabbing his ass. Romano yelped and smacked his hand away, earning a laugh from all three men.

Spain grabbed France's shoulders in mock concern. "France, you wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him! He would suck all the life out of you!" Romano felt him chest contract in sadness. _Do NOT let them see you cry, Romano. They don't deserve it._ He thought.

France looked back at Spain in fake surprise. "No no no, _Mon ami_. I would just get in his pants, and then leave him in the dust like you should have done."

Spain looked at Romano with hatred. "You're right. He let me do him on our second date, because he's a loose slut. So easy. I should have just fucked him and left. His brother is way better than him, too bad Germany got him."

Romano began to cry, despite his better judgment. He and Spain had been together for a long time before their second actual date, so it wasn't like it was rushed. Why did he hate him so much? Romano turned to leave, but Prussia held him back.

"We're not quite done with you yet, you slut." Said Spain.

Prussia laughed. "You're just a whore. No one loves a whore."

France grinned and grabbed onto Romano's other arm. "We should have some fun with him, don't you think?"

Spain laughed coldly. "Why not? He's a slut and nothing more, so he wouldn't mind."

Romano was humiliated. "Stop…" he whispered.

Spain got in his face. "What did you say, whore?"

Romano spit on his face. "I said stop!"

Spain wiped the spit off his face. "How about… no." he said as he forced him into a kiss, biting Romano's lip and making it bleed.

When he finally pulled away, Romano's lip had a huge cut in it. Spain laughed. "Now what? No one wants to fuck a whore with a split lip!"

Romano couldn't contain it any longer. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" he screamed.

Spain kicked his shins so he fell to the ground. "Because you're you." He said as he punched him in the gut and motioning to Prussia and France. "C'mon. Let's leave the slut in the alley." He said, leaving Romano curled up with a bloody lip. They left, laughing all the way. Romano had never felt so low in his life. Not even when Grandpa Rome had left him alone or when Austria had traded him to Spain. He began to sob, wondering what he had done to deserve this. When he got up, he walked home, worrying that the trio would come back for him. As he walked into his house he saw that Feliciano had left a note saying he would be with Germany until later. He sighed and walked up to his room, taking a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Spain's words rung in his ears

'Because you're you'

Romano felt more tears run down his face. No wonder they were so mean; he was stupid, weak, and ugly. _I bet the only reason Feli likes me is because I'm his brother…_ he thought, grabbing scissors from grabbed the drawer in the bathroom. He cut his hair so it was jagged and choppy. He avoided his curl though. He a permanent marker and wrote on his wrist _'not good enough yet'_ three times. He decided every time he cried he would write that. He walked back downstairs and grabbed a tomato. He sat on the couch reading his favorite book and trying not to think about what had just happened. He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until Feliciano woke him up with a gasp.

"Roma! What did you to your hair?" he asked with concern. Romano told him what had happened with Spain, France, and Prussia. He started to cry again and made a mental note to write another _'not good enough'. _Feliciano held him as he cried, soothing him as he fell back asleep. Romano was surprisingly light, so Feliciano carried him upstairs to their room and put him in his bed. He was about to go to his bed when Romano grabbed his wrist sleepily.

"Don't l've me 'lone" his voice was somewhat muffled by the pillows, but Feliciano nodded and crawled in the bed with Romano. He heard Romano whisper "_Grazie fratellino…"_

"_Di niente fratello_." He said as he fell asleep, happy that Romano showed he cared, but sad that it had to be under these circumstances.

Romano woke up alone in his bed. He smelled breakfast cooking so he trudged downstairs, but not before writing on his wrist. Feliciano was making brownies, which Romano loved.

"Ve~ Romano, I thought you needed some cheering up, so I made some brownies! I hope you like them!" Feliciano chattered.

Romano smiled tiredly. "Thanks Feli." He said, grabbing a brownie and blowing on it to cool it off before taking a bite. He and Feliciano ate their breakfast in a content silence; the only noise was the other chewing. When they had finished the tray, they looked at each other and laughed. Feliciano began to clean the tray in the sink while Romano went to take a shower. He walked back downstairs, only wearing a towel. He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"G-GET OUT OF HERE! _TI ODIO BASTARDO_!" Roman screeched, all of his hate coming out in these two sentences.

"Roma…"

"HAHAHA! NOPE! YOU DON'T GET A SECOND CHANCE! NO WAY IN HELL." Romano kept yelling. He held up is wrist and pointed to his hair. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE YOU SICK AND TWISTED FUCKER! YOU MAKE PEOPLE HATE THEMSELVES! YOU AND YOUR DUMBASS FUCKFACE FRIENDS!"

The man's eye's widened. "t-that's because of me?"

Romano's voice lowered dangerously. "I wrote one _'not good enough yet' _every time you made me cry."

"Your hair… why?" the man said in a small voice.

"I was blinded by pain. I didn't care what anyone thought of me because I 'knew' they all hated me. The one person I thought could unconditionally love me ended up wasting my love and breaking my heart."

"But… I love you!"

"IF THAT WAS TRUE YOU WOULDN'T OF BEAT ME UP AND PICKED ON ME!" Romano screamed.

Feliciano walked in the room. "Roma, why are you scream- oh, look who showed his fucking face here." Feliciano's voice became cold.

The man looked shocked. "Ita?"

Feliciano laughed a freezing laugh. "Don't you 'Ita' me you asswipe." He charged at the man with remarkable force and pinned him to a wall. "You made Romano upset. Really upset. You fuck with my brother, you deal with me." He said, icily.

The man's eyes widened more. "I really fucked up…"

Romano punched him. "DAMN STRAIGHT YOU DID."

Feliciano kicked him in the crotch. 'You're an idiot."

The man got up quickly as the two cornered him.

The brothers spoke in unison, as if reading each other's minds. "Watch your back, _Spagna._" they said, pushing Spain out the door.

"AND DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ITALY!" Romano yelled.

As they watched Spain slink away into his cab, they laughed and high-fived.

Romano smiled. "That felt awesome. It was so… fulfilling to tell his ass off like that."

Feliciano nodded. "_S__í_! I was really angry and now I don't have as much mad! Ve~"

Romano laughed at his brother's improper grammar. "I'm gonna go into town today, what about you?"

"I'm gonna hang out with Germany! Ve~ you should come!" Feliciano said.

"Hell no! I hate that potato bastard! He's annoying!"

Feliciano's eyes began to water. "But _Fratello_! I love him! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Romano sighed. He hated it when Feliciano cried. "Fine. But you owe me!"

Feli brightened up. "Yaaaay!

~~~~~~later, at Germany's house~~~~~~

Feli opened the door and squealed. "_Doitsuuuu_~! I'm here!"

Germany smiled. He had been doing a lot of smiling since he and Feliciano made it official. "_Hallo mein liebeling_. I see you brought Romano."

Romano scowled at him. "Yeah, whatever. Hi."

Germany invited them in. "Just so you know, Pru-"

Prussia walked in the room and looked surprised and guilty when he saw Romano. Feli grimaced, knowing Romano would be pissed. Romano did, in fact, look pissed. He stomped up to Prussia and was about to tell him off when Prussia started to talk.

"Wait, before you yell at me, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, Spain said that you had cheated on him and he told all these lies about you to me and France. I actually just got off the phone with him because he said that he had tried to apologize and he also said that he had been lying about what he had said before. So, I'm sorry."

Everyone looked shocked, Romano most of all. He was blushing. Germany was shocked because he had never heard Prussia say sorry to anyone willingly.

"Okay… I guess I forgive you…" said Romano, which shocked everyone as well.

Germany cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's settled, who wants lunch?" everyone agreed.

As Germany and Italy made wurst and pasta, Prussia and Romano sat on the couch watching TV. Subconsciously, they began to move closer to each other. They were watching a scary movie, so when Romano jumped he clung to Prussia without meaning to. Prussia didn't notice either; he clung to Romano at parts too. They hadn't started from the beginning, since the movie was on TV, so after about 15 minutes it ended. When it ended they realized they were clinging to each other, so the blushed and moved away. A boring documentary about the history of pickles came on. They were both too lazy to change the channel, so they ended up falling asleep. After another 20 minutes or so, Feliciano came in to tell them lunch was ready

"_Fratello_, Prussia, lunch is-" he stopped midsentence, taking in the scene in front of him. Romano and Prussia were holding each other on the couch, sleeping. "Doitsu! Come look at this, but be quiet." He whisper yelled to Germany.

"What is it – oh _Mein Gott_." He said, looking at the two.

Feli giggled. "Who would have thought they'd get along so well?" he said with a smile. At that moment, Romano and Prussia both woke up. Feli and Germany quietly walked out of the room before Prussia and Romano could see them, or themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Romano yelled as he pushed Prussia away from him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Prussia yelled and pushed himself away from Romano as well.

They stared at each other with red faces, huddled on opposite sides of the couch. All of a sudden they leaned in closer and closer to each other, not unlike going in for a kiss. Their lips were almost touching when Romano all of a sudden pushed Prussia away from him again with tears in his eyes. He ran away from Prussia who ran after him. He ran outside with Prussia in pursuit. He collapsed on Germany's lawn in a fit of sobs. Prussia wrapped his arms around the Italian and whispered soothing things in his ear they hugged each other while Italy and Germany watched from the doorway to outside. Prussia carried a tired, hiccupping, and blushing Romano back inside to eat lunch. They ate their lunch in silence. Soon after lunch Italy and Romano went back to their house.

~Back at Romano and Italy's house~

Italy watched as Romano went up to his room, feeling sorry for his brother. He sighed and thought about how lucky he was to sort things out with Germany so quickly.

Up in his room, Romano was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. Then, the phone rang. He picked it up, wondering who it was.

"Hello?"

On the other end, Spain was singing love songs to him in Spanish and Italian. He began to cry, unwanted forgiveness flooding his heart.

"Romano, you have no idea how sorry I am… will you take me back?"

"S-_Sí!_"

~~a few days later~~

Prussia had finally gotten up enough nerve to go to Romano's house. He parked his car and got out. As he walked up to the door, he took a deep breath. He knocked on the door, basically shaking.

"Who is…"

"Spain?"

Prussia was shocked. He had never thought that Romano would get back together with Spain. Romano came into the doorway.

"What are you doing here Prussia?" Romano asked, panic in his eyes.

Prussia really didn't want to be here anymore. So he used a tactic his brother would shun at almost all costs.

Retreat.

He ran back to his car and drove away, way over the speed limit. Spain turned back to Romano, a glare in his eyes.

"What went on between you and him?"

Romano's eyes widened. "Nothing! I swear!"

Spain pushed Romano inside. "I'll make you tell me." He said as he shut the door, Romano looking like a trapped animal.

Prussia was crying and mentally kicking himself over and over again.

"I BLEW IT! _MEIN GOTT_ THAT WAS TOTALLY UNAWESOME OF ME!"

As he walked into his house, he couldn't hide the tears from Germany.

"_Bruder_, what's wrong?" Germany asked.

Prussia glared at him with anger in his eyes. "You wouldn't know. Your love life is almost perfect." He hissed. Germany was shocked. Prussia kept going. "You don't even try with Italy… you lucky bastard."

Germany hated it when people said he didn't try his hardest. He got up in Prussia's face, being taller than him gave him an advantage. He was about to yell at him when Prussia just broke down in tears again. Germany backed away while his brother collapsed onto his knees. He bent forwards and slammed his fists on the ground. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Prussia cried as Germany stood there, frozen in shock.

"This is about Romano, isn't it?" Germany finally asked. Prussia nodded as his sobbed quieted and eventually stopped. "Is… is he with someone else?"

Prussia nodded again. "_Er ist…mit Spanien weiner_…" he said.

Germany looked at him incredulously. "_Was? Warum!"_

Prussia shrugged. "_Ich…_" he shook his head "I don't know…"

Spain left Romano and Italy's house with a slam of the door and a glare at the house. Romano heard Feliciano's car pull up minutes after the Spaniards drove away. He quickly crawled a few feet to the bottom of the stairs, so it looked like he had fallen.

"Romano, where- OH NO! ROMANO!" Feli cried, dropping his car keys and running to his brother at the foot of the stairs. "Roma! Don't die! Don't leave me alone!" he said, crying. Romano turned to face him.

"Feli, calm down. I'm not dying for god's sake! I just… fell down the stairs…" he cursed himself mentally for hesitating to lie to his brother. Luckily, Feliciano didn't notice.

"Oh… good, I guess…" Romano gave him a look of sadness. "Ve~… No! I meant its good you're not dying! Not that it was good that you fell down the stairs.

Romano sighed. "Good, I thought two people wanted me dead." He mumbled.

Feli looked at him curiously. "What did you say?"

Romano panicked for a second, and then formed another lie in his head. "I said, 'Good, I thought you wanted me dead.'"

Feli gasped. "No! I would never ever want my _fratello _dead! It makes me cry thinking about you dying! Ve~" true to his words, his eyes were misty.

Romano chuckled. "Alright Feli… can you help me up?" Feliciano nodded and did as asked. When Romano was standing, Feliciano helped him to the bathroom where he put a Band-Aid on the one open cut Romano had on his forehead. He just had lots of bruises besides that.

Feli sighed. _I know you didn't fall, Roma._ He thought as Romano limped to the kitchen.

Prussia didn't go to Italy until Germany dragged him along.

"_Bruder_, come with me. You need to stop moping around here; a change in scenery would be good."

So Prussia reluctantly went to Feliciano's house, a week since his failure. To his dismay, Spain was there too. When they walked inside, Romano gave him a looks of… well he couldn't quite place it. But it wasn't happiness. Everyone was talking, except for Romano and Prussia. Prussia noticed that Romano was all bruised.

"Hey, Romano, what happened to your face? It's all bruised." Prussia asked quietly. Spain, who had been keeping his arm around Romano the whole time they were there, answered for Romano.

"Oh, he's clumsy. He fell down the stairs a few days ago, and then he did it again yesterday! Mi tomate is so ditzy sometimes." Spain said. Romano's eyes were wide and scared as he nodded.

Prussia noticed Feli squinting at Spain, like he still didn't trust him. Prussia didn't blame him; it really wasn't like Romano to trip twice in a week. Prussia decided to find out what really happened. Prussia walked up to Feli when he was cooking.

"Did Romano really fall down the stairs?" he asked.

Feliciano turned. "Ve~ I… I don't think so… I think…" he swallowed warily. "I think Spain hits him." He said, his voice lower.

Prussia's face contorted in anger. "Romano does NOT deserve him."

Feliciano sighed. "I think that too, ve~. But I don't know what to do…"

Prussia got an idea. "Why don't I pretend to go out to the store with you and Germany, but I hide here and see what Spain does? I'll help Romano if Spain hits him."

Feli grinned. "That's a great idea! Ve~ let's do it right now, since I'm out of tomatoes anyway."

He and Prussia high fived as they put Operation: Save Roma into effect.

"Ve~ Doitsu, Prussia and I are going to the store! We'll be back in… well soon-ish… _Ciao_!" Feliciano said as he and Germany walked out the door. Spain's eyes glinted.

"Where's Prussia?" he asked.

Feliciano smiled innocently. "He's already in the car, ve~ see you soon!" he said as he closed the door. Prussia watched from his place in the closet. Romano looked scared out of his mind.

Spain pushed Romano. "I noticed you weren't talking." He walked towards Romano, backing him up against the wall.

"I-I didn't think there was anything to s-say…" Romano squeaked out.

Spain slapped Romano. "I saw how you looked at Prussia. You wanted him to help you."

Prussia almost gasped as it all clicked into place. Romano wasn't angry at him, he wanted help. He tried to open the door, but it was jammed. He saw Spain go up to Romano and punch him multiple times so he was on the floor, bleeding and crying.

"P-please stop… Spain… why don't you love me?" Romano whimpered. That made Prussia's heart break. He slammed into the door and flung it open, Spain about to punch Romano again.

"PRUSSIA!" Romano cried trying to run to Prussia, but Spain grabbed his neck and started to choke him. Prussia ran to Spain and punched him as hard as he could. He knocked Spain down, but he continued to choke Romano until he went limp in his arms. Then he smirked and began to walk out. Prussia ran up to him again and punched him, but he ran away before he could punch him more. Prussia ran over to Romano with tears in his eyes.

"Roma? Roma, answer me! Please, you can't leave me… _Ich liebe dich!"_ Prussia held Romano in his arms, crying. Feliciano and Germany walked in. When they saw the scene in front of them, Germany froze and Feliciano dropped what he was carrying.

"ROMANO! _FRATELLO_! NO! PRUSSIA, DID YOU DO THIS?" Feliciano asked. He looked scared, angry and anguished. He was close to breaking. "DID YOU?"

Prussia held Romano closer. "I would NEVER hurt Romano. Spain did this. He choked him…"

Feliciano began to scream angrily and cry. Germany went to comfort him, but he whipped around and hissed though clenched teeth, _"Io non ti voglio ora!"_ Germany, knowing a bit of Italian turned away and called an ambulance. Feliciano turned back to his brother. "Roma… I don't wanna be Italy by myself! I love you fratello! You're my big brother; I need you to watch out for me when Germany can't. I need you to comfort me when I need it! I need you! Fratello!" his voice rose in a wail. "and… Prussia needs you too…" he whispered. Romano coughed and both countries heads snapped up.

"Romano! Say something!" Prussia yelled. Romano's eyes blinked a few times, and he mouthed some words, but no sound came out. Then his eyes widened and he went limp again. "NO! Romano, you're strong! You can hold on!" Prussia began to sob harder, along with Feli. Then the ambulance was outside the door. Everything went black, and Prussia fainted.

~~~~a week later~~~~

Prussia sat in a church pew next to Feliciano, both were crying. The priest spoke about Romano, but Prussia wasn't listening. He was thinking about what he could have done to make this not happen. He felt like he should have noticed something, or he should have never believed Spain's words and hurt Romano in the first place. When the priest finally stopped talking, Prussia walked up to the casket. Romano looked like he was a sleeping angel. He collapsed and grabbed onto the side of the casket. Then, the whole church went up in flames. He heard Feliciano and Germany screaming, trying to escape. All the countries that were there were screaming too. The world was ending and Prussia felt like it was his fault. He began to scream, but he felt something shaking him.

He darted up in bed and saw Romano standing next to him. He looked worried and scared. Prussia sighed and said "The nightmare again…" Romano's face softened and he hugged Prussia. He took a pen and a piece of paper off the nightstand and wrote,

'It's not your fault.'

Prussia looked at Romano as he held up the paper. "But it is! I shouldn't have believed Spain, and then ran away. It's my fault he choked you, and now you can't even speak anymore…"

Romano punched him in the shoulder lightly and scribbled more words on the paper. 'Spain is an asshole and he did what his did on his own accord, not because of you. If anything, without you I would either still be with him or dead. So I should be thanking you.'

Prussia smiled. "You really think so?"

Romano smiled and nodded. 'Now move over, I'm too lazy to go back to my bed.' He wrote.

"Kesese! Ok, Romano." He said as he moved over. The smaller Italian curled up next to him. "_Ich liebe dich._" Prussia said, lovingly.

"_T-ti a-amo_…" Romano coughed out, smiling.

Prussia was startled. "You can talk!"

Romano laughed a rough, underused laugh. "I-I guess so…" he said with a little more confidence.

Prussia hugged him closer. The world seemed to be at peace for once.

~_alla fine, das ende,_ the end.~

* * *

**A/N2: Again, SORRY ABOUT ASSHOLE!SPAIN. Is it bad that he was entertaining to write like that? Yeah, it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please R&R! -Gracie :3**


End file.
